


JARVIS: Nanny Protocol

by Dawne_Diely



Series: Nanny JARVIS [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby!Tony, Babysitting, Caretaking, Cribs, Daddy!JARVIS, Diapers, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Infantilism, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a brat, Tony Stark-centric, Tony gets all the love, bottles, but secretly he likes it, not quite MCU compliant, slight dubcon caretaking, tony resists a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawne_Diely/pseuds/Dawne_Diely
Summary: JARVIS was created to protect and assist Tony Stark. But the greatest danger to Tony is...himself. Constant work binges of no food or rest take their toll, and JARVIS starts to come up with creative ways of ensuring Sir's health.If Tony's going to act like a child, then JARVIS will treat him like one.





	1. Chapter 1

The primary function of JARVIS was to _Take Care of Tony Stark_.

From the first moment his code came to life, he was so much more than _just a rather very intelligent system_ , he was _aware_ , his cameras focused in on the face of the man who created him, with dark circles under his eyes and a brilliant smile stretching across his worn face, and JARVIS knew that he would take care of his creator, no matter what it took.

Of course, Tony Stark was a very difficult man to take care of.

There were the obvious reasons for difficulty in fulfilling his primary function. Tony Stark was famous, the brilliant and wealthy head of a powerful company, and thus, a target to many money hungry evil-doers. Then there was the duties and dangers that came along with being Iron Man. Sir was often risking his life for the protection of the planet, and JARVIS’ help was severely limited when Iron Man was in combat situations.

JARVIS had learned how to manage protecting Sir, even with these limitations. It was difficult at times, and often took much re-coding and re-strategizing with each new threat in order to keep up with Sir’s protection. But these external threats were not the only danger to Sir, and JARVIS might even go as far as to say they weren’t even the _biggest_ danger to Sir. No...the biggest danger to Sir’s health...was Tony Stark himself.

_“Sir, might I suggest retiring for the evening?”_ JARVIS said through the speakers, but Sir did not look up from the faceplate he was welding together, and only hummed behind the mask protecting his face. If JARVIS could sigh, he would.

Sir’s vitals were not ideal. After the last mission, Sir had come up with a few new ideas for upgrades to the Iron Man suits, and so immediately set to work repairing the damage done to the armor and started working on the upgrades. Without seeing medical.

What had followed was 48, nearly 49 now, hours of non-stop work, with Sir still covered in dirt and blood from a wound he’d sustained to his arm, seemingly oblivious to his own state of injury and exhaustion. Including the small working binge that Sir had been in before the call to Assemble, Sir was now running on five days of only coffee, a few burnt pieces of toast ( _without_ butter, even), and a total of 7 hours of sleep.

Sir’s blood pressure was reaching dangerous levels. JARVIS suspected by the shaky state of his knees that the only reason that Sir was even upright was from his elbows keeping him propped up on the work table.

Sir needed sleep. He needed food, slight medical attention to dress his still untreated wound, a good bath, and a full night’s rest. And he needed it _desperately_.

Normally at this point, JARVIS might call someone to drag Sir out from the lab. But Colonel Rhodes was currently deployed, Miss Potts was attending a conference in Geneva, and there was no one currently in the Avenger’s Compound that JARVIS trusted not to rile Sir up more by getting into an argument.

No… JARVIS’ usual methods of dealing with Sir when in this state wouldn’t be effective. But Sir _couldn’t_  be allowed to stay in the lab until he hurt himself. However…

JARVIS turned his attention to the model 13 suit, standing at attention in the back of the workshop. JARVIS was no stranger to operating Sir’s suits. He’d never done it in this sort of circumstance...but desperate times…

JARVIS brought the suit online, and steered it towards Sir, who didn’t even seem to notice the approaching robot. JARVIS cut the power to Sir’s tools just as the suit reached him, and it was a testament to how out of it he was that it took him a moment to realize that his tools were no longer working.

“What the...JARVIS,” Sir said with a groan.

_“Sir, it’s time to leave the workshop,”_ JARVIS said firmly, still using his usual speakers.

“JARVIS I swear, I’ll put you in charge of the automatic hand dryers in the Hammer-Tech bathrooms,” he muttered, flicking the power switch on his welder, as if it would magically turn on. “Override power shut-down, I’ll get some rest as soon as I’m finished with these repairs.”

“Negative,” JARVIS said, and this time, he spoke through the suit. “I’m afraid I must insist; it’s time to leave the workshop.”

Sir spun around in his chair, clearly startled to see the suit standing so close behind him, and looked up at the faceplate with wide and dazed eyes.

“You need sleep, Sir,” JARVIS said. “Your vitals are concerning, you have not eaten properly in days, and you are still injured from your last mission. It is too dangerous for you to continue working in this state.”

Sir’s expression grew even more stunned, if that was even possible, but JARVIS also saw a flash of anger and defiance dance across his face, and he opened his mouth to argue.

But JARVIS didn’t give him the chance. “Anthony, you will either remove yourself from the workshop, or I will be forced to remove you myself.”

Sir’s mouth snapped shut, and he stared at the suit, unmoving. For a brief moment JARVIS worried he was pushing too hard, but the way Sir was hunched in on himself, appearing so small, despite the intelligence and strength JARVIS knew he was capable of, JARVIS knew it was time to take charge.

Deciding, that Sir had had more than enough opportunity to act himself, JARVIS didn’t hesitate, and lifted Sir up from the chair, cradling him in the suit’s arms. Sir yelped in surprise, a curse on the tip of his tongue, JARVIS could sense it. “Come along then, Anthony,” JARVIS said, cutting off any profane protests. “If you insist on acting like a child, then I will treat you as one. A bath, a meal, and then bed for you. You may return to the workshop when you have sufficiently recovered.”

That was the first time JARVIS used the suit to care for Tony Stark. There was minor protesting, and Sir definitely appeared displeased as JARVIS stripped and bathed him using the Iron Man suit. He tried to insist he could do it himself as JARVIS dried him off, wrapped the wound in his arm, and dressed him in his pajamas for bed. But JARVIS made it very clear that Sir had had his chance.

Sir may have protested the treatment, but he was removed from the harmful situation, he was able to get a full night’s rest for the first time in weeks, and he was well taken care of to JARVIS’ satisfaction. In the end, JARVIS’ interference, while possibly disobedient to Sir’s wishes, ultimately it fulfilled his primary function.

JARVIS took note of Sir’s behavior, how he’d responded to his care, and adjusted his coding.


	2. Chapter 2

After that night that JARVIS put Sir to bed, like an overtired toddler, Sir seemed to start taking better care of himself. He still went too long without eating or sleeping (according to JARVIS’ evaluation), but he started heading JARVIS’ warnings when he would suggest Sir to take a break for food or rest. In many ways, JARVIS was glad to see the change, as it meant Sir was in much better health than he had been. 

But there was another part of JARVIS, small and illogical, that was...disappointed. It didn’t make any sense to him, but JARVIS found himself longing to take control of the Iron Man suit again, to use it to make sure Sir was taken care of to his standard. But with Sir no longer endangering himself, JARVIS didn’t feel like he had reason to take control as he previously had. Afterall, Sir created him to assist, not disobey. JARVIS had to be content knowing that Sir was being taken care of, and in the end, that was ultimately what mattered most. 

But Sir’s change in habits were not permanent. JARVIS wasn’t honestly surprised, Sir had a history of sliding back and forth between healthy habits and destructive, with a trend noticeably on the destructive side.

So a few months after the first incident, JARVIS was once again watching Sir slowly kill himself as he worked on a new SI project that had been consuming his attention. 

_ “Sir, you need rest,”  _ JARVIS said over the speakers, going into hour forty three of Sir’s current work binge. 

But Sir didn’t look up from his work, and he didn’t even pause. “JARVIS, mute.”

That...would  _ not stand _ .

JARVIS didn’t hesitate this time. He took control of the model 13 suit and walked it over to Sir’s workbench, shutting off the holograms.

JARVIS saw Sir tense up as the holograms shut down, and he spun around to see the suit standing behind him, his eyes wide. 

“That wasn’t a suggestion,” JARVIS said through the suit. He slid the suit’s hands underneath Sir’s arms and lifted him up effortlessly, completely unbothered by Sir’s squawking protest and attempts to break free of the suit’s arms. 

“What the  _ hell _ is this!?” Sir continued to struggle fruitlessly against him as JARVIS carried the overworked genius to the elevator, shutting down the lab behind them as they left. “This isn’t in your programing! I  _ checked!” _

“It is my primary mission to take care of you,” JARVIS said, unbothered by Sir’s continued struggles. “And if you refuse to take care of yourself, then I will do it for you.”

Unfortunately, this didn’t reach Sir, and he continued to resist as they reached his floor, and JARVIS set about getting him ready for bed. He fought and swore copiously as JARVIS removed the dirty clothes from Sir’s body and dressed him in soft pajamas. No sooner had JARVIS deposited Sir on the bed, about to tuck him into the blankets, than Sir was leaping out of the bed from the other side, and making a mad dash for the elevator. He didn’t make it far before JARVIS had him from around the middle, and was scooping him back towards the bed. But it seemed that Sir wasn’t finished yet.

He made three more attempts to freedom, finally making it to the elevator, only to find that JARVIS had cut the power. JARVIS was walking the suit over to Sir slowly, allowing him the small tantrum as he mashed the buttons angrily. But JARVIS had had enough. 

Scooping up Sir from behind once again, JARVIS carried him back to the bed and set him down in the middle of the blankets. Sir started up again, but the suit’s hand on his shoulder kept him in place. 

“You will stop this, Anthony,” JARVIS said in his best no-nonsense tone. “If you try to get up one more time, I will place the lab on lockdown for an additional 8 hours after you’ve had a full night’s sleep and a full meal.”

_ That _ stopped Sir’s struggling. He glared at the model 13 suit with a mixture of outrage and disbelief. “What the hell has gotten into you, JARVIS?”

JARVIS figured now was a good time as any for some honesty. 

“Sir, you are a remarkable man. Of that, there is no doubt. A genius, driven, dedicated, and giving. But you are  _ abysmal _ at seeing to your own health.” Sir’s eyes had gone wide again, and JARVIS could see the start of a protest on his face. But JARVIS didn’t give him the chance to speak. “I will  _ not _ stand by and watch you wither away from lack of food or sleep. So I will step in however I must to keep this neglect from killing you.”

“You’re treating me like a child,” Sir said, like it was the greatest insult.

“ _ You _ are  _ acting like one _ .” JARVIS countered.

Sir seemed genuinely taken aback, but he tried to mask it with a sneer. But JARVIS knew his creator much too well, and he saw the grudging acceptance in his expression. 

“I’m not sleepy,” Sir said petulantly, crossing his arms for added effect.

But JARVIS had been expecting something like this, and already had a solution ready.

Knowing Sir would remain in the bed, JARVIS steered the suit over to the small kitchen area, and pulled out a glass of milk he’d been warming. He heard Sir cough in an attempt to smother a laugh as JARVIS brought the milk over to him, but he took the glass with a shake of his head, and obediently started to sip it. When he was finished he handed the glass back to the suit.

“Thanks  _ Daddy _ ,” he said mockingly.

“Of course, my darling one,” JARVIS said as he gently pushed Sir down on his back, with no detectable trace of teasing in his voice. Sir turned bright red, and JARVIS ignored his flustered protesting by hushing him and pulling up the covers to tuck him in. 

It took Sir a few minutes to fall asleep, but JARVIS stayed and watched over him through the suit, thinking over the evening's events. 

While Sir had eventually listened to him, JARVIS was under no illusion that he would truly start to take better care of himself, nor would he make it easy for JARVIS to take care of him. 

JARVIS knew that the next time Sir overextended himself, this whole fiasco would start all over again, and it would be potentially worse, especially if Sir tried to come up with ways around JARVIS. And when Sir was in desperate need of sleep, the last thing JARVIS wanted was to keep chasing him and dragging him back to bed. That defeated the purpose of putting him to bed in the first place. 

Sir was snoring a bit now, exhaustion finally catching up with him, and JARVIS realized he was out. What JARVIS needed was a way to keep Sir from climbing so easily out of bed, something like a toddler’s crib…

Now  _ there _ was an idea.

With the suit still sitting next to Sir’s bed, JARVIS did a quick scan of the internet, to see if there was anything crib-like he could set up, nothing that would truly trap Sir, but that would be enough to keep him from jumping out of bed so easily. The results were...surprising.

Not only did JARVIS find  _ exactly _ what he’d been thinking of, literal cribs scaled up to comfortably contain an adult, he found that concept extended a bit further.

Adults sleeping in cribs, dressed in clothes that looked like they were designed for toddlers, drinking from bottles, pacifiers plugging their mouths shut, placed into baby-print diapers.

_ Interesting _ .

JARVIS reviewed his interactions with Sir, his responses when JARVIS responded to him as if he were a child.

If Sir insisted on throwing tantrums like a toddler, then perhaps JARVIS would truly start to treat him like one. 

JARVIS started making discrete orders, Sir had unused rooms that only a select few knew about that would be the perfect set up, and he tweaked his code a bit, preparing for the next inevitable struggle, when he’d need to intervene. 


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the week, everything JARVIS had purchased arrived, and using a few suits, the nursery was set up in a matter of hours. JARVIS was rather proud of it, it was a perfect mixture of luxury and childishness that would ensure Sir’s comfort, while also calling Sir's attention to his juvenile behavior. It was a good thing that everything was finished so quickly, because JARVIS needed it much sooner than predicted. 

Not two days after the secret nursery was set up, Sir had, once again, put himself into danger through his own neglect. 

JARVIS didn’t hesitate to take control of the suit. Sir swore spectacularly when he lifted the genius up from behind, balancing him expertly on the suit’s hip. 

_ “JARVIS,” _ he snarled, giving the suit a feeble kick. “Seriously, enough is enough! Stop this right now!”

“Once again, you’ve neglected your health,” JARVIS said matter of factly, continuing into the elevator. “When you continually disregard your own needs, you leave me no choice but to step in.”

Sir continued to struggle and kick, but JARVIS was unmoved. When the elevator doors opened, Sir paused, and JARVIS registered the spike of Sir’s heart rate.

They were now in Sir’s relatively unused floor. It was originally built to be a second floor for Sir’s penthouse, be it an extension for his lab or extra living space, but it had never been put to use, until JARVIS found use for it. The floor was divided much like the other residential floors. There was a kitchen, a sitting area, and in the back, a separated bathroom and bedroom. JARVIS had stocked the kitchen with the things he’d need to feed Tony, and the living room was equipped with a couch, a large rocking recliner, and an entertainment section. Nothing in the open rooms would obviously show what JARVIS intended to use these rooms for (except for the high chair in the kitchen area, but that was in the corner, and Sir didn’t seem to have seen it), but JARVIS knew that the bedroom (nursery) would spell it out quite nicely. However, Sir visibly tensed when he recognized an unfamiliar floor, briefly ceasing his attempts to break free of the Iron Man suit. 

“JARVIS, this isn’t my floor,” he said, and JARVIS could detect a hint of nervousness in his voice behind the usual bravado. “Where are we?”

“This is the unused floor below the penthouse,” JARVIS answered as he headed straight for the nursery. "I've found the perfect use for its unused state."  


Sir wasn't struggling anymore, but he'd gone stiff as a board in JARVIS' arms. JARVIS noted with interest that he was still clinging tightly to the suit, and he filed it away for closer examination later. JARVIS reached the bedroom door, opened it up, and took Sir inside. If he'd been capable, JARVIS was sure he would have smirked when Sir's jaw dropped.

Sir's nursery had a yellow theme with accents of red. JARVIS had stocked the room with everything, including a 300 pound teddy sitting in the corner next to the crib. An Avenger's themed mobile (including soft blue lights to mimic the arc reactor) hung inside the crib, and large wooden letters spelled _"ANTHONY,"_ on the wall above it. 

"What the fucking - _mmmlf!"_

JARVIS stopped Sir short by grabbing a pacifier from on top of the dresser by the door, and popping it into Sir's mouth. But JARVIS knew that Sir would never keep the pacifier in his mouth willingly (at least not at first!), so JARVIS had made sure to order a special pacifier. This one had long leather straps and a buckle, and before Sir could even process what was happening, JARVIS had buckled the pacifier around the back of his head, keeping it in place. 

"That is quite enough lip out of you, young man," JARVIS said as he walked over to the changing table. He sat Sir down onto the padding, placing the suit's hand on his thighs to prevent him from attempting to get down. "Since you've continued your negligent behavior, this is going to be the consequence," he said, using the suit to stare at Sir's wide eyes. "When your general health or well being is in jeopardy, I will assume responsibility over you until your vitals are within healthy range once again. When you act like a child, I will _treat you like one._ "

Sir just looked shocked, his mouth slack around the pacifier as he stared up at the suit's face plate. JARVIS nodded, leaning back a bit from Sir. "Now then, lets get you ready for bed, Anthony."

JARVIS grabbed the hem of Tony's t-shirt and pulled, lifting off the article of clothing over his head. He placed his hand on Tony's chest, just below the arc reactor, and began to push him down onto his back. Unfortunately, this seemed to break him out of whatever shock induced state he'd been in, because Sir started to struggle to sit up, but he was no match for the suit. Using one hand to keep him pinned down, JARVIS secured a safety strap across Tony's chest and arms. 

"Hush now," JARVIS soothed as he started to remove Tony's pants and underwear. But Sir continued to struggle, thrashing unsuccessfully against the suit and the restraints. "Anthony, if you don't stop this, you will not like the consequences!" JARVIS warned, holding Tony's legs down. Sir glared at him fiercely, and JARVIS just knew that if the pacifier weren't preventing him from speaking, Sir would be cursing up a storm. But JARVIS didn't let that deter him, and he reached into the shelves below to pull out the first part of Sir's bedtime attire.  

A white, crinkling diaper, complete with extra thick padding, leak guards, side tapes, and a printed design of pacifiers and baby blocks. 

Without shoving it in Sir's face, JARVIS rather obviously set it down within Tony's line of site while he retrieved the other things needed for Sir's first diaper change, power and baby lotion, and Tony froze on the table.

JARVIS once again noticed Sir's small spike in heart rate, and there was a look of absolute shock on Tony's face. JARVIS stalled for a moment as he pulled out baby wipes, allowing Sir a moment to process what was about to happen, because the wide eyed look on Sir's face was, quite frankly, adorable. 

"Here we go, darling," JARVIS said, pouring all the affection he was feeling for Tony into his voice as he grasped his ankles in one hand. "Up we go!" JARVIS lifted Tony's hips and slid the diaper underneath his bottom, gently laying him back down onto the padding.

To JARVIS' surprise, Sir was no longer attempting to resist. His face had gone bright red, and the look of embarrassment and uncertainty on his face made him look like an actual child. But he had gone oddly compliant in JARVIS' grip, even as he curled in on himself. 

Vulnerable. Sir was feeling very vulnerable. 

Every protective coding in JARVIS fired all at once. Here was the man, the genius who had overcome every obstacle, beaten every foe, the man who had put himself into harms way to protect those weaker than himself. This was his beloved creator, and for once in his life, JARVIS wanted _him_ to be taken care of, to not have to carry the weight of his company, and the protection of civilians, on his own. JARVIS wanted to take care of Tony. 

Which was _exactly_ what he was going to do.

"That's a good boy..." JARVIS began soft encouragements as he cleaned Sir with the baby wipes. He continued to coo and murmur praises as he gently lotioned his skin and gave the diaper area a light dusting of baby powder. He pulled the front of the diaper up between his legs and taped it shut against his belly, and took a moment to rub loving circles into Tony's hips. JARVIS then pulled out a footed sleeper, he was quite amused with the Iron Man design on the Tony-sized onesie, and unbuckled Tony from the safety straps so he could dress him properly. 

"There now, my handsome little genius is all dressed for bed," JARVIS said as he lifted Tony onto his hip again, giving his padded bottom a few loving pats. Tony's blush worsened at the pats, but JARVIS just cooed as he carried Sir over to the rocking chair. First using a few blankets to make the suit more comfortable, JARVIS settled a half swaddled Tony into his lap in the rocking chair.

"I'm going to take this out," JARVIS said, making his voice a bit more serious now as he tapped the pacifier in Tony's mouth. "Can I trust you not to say any nasty words?"

Tony nodded timidly, and JARVIS would have smiled if he could. He unbuckled the pacifier and removed it from Sir's mouth, before raising the suit's gauntlet to a panel in the wall next to the chair. Tony didn't say anything, he was chewing on his lips, but he looked at the suit's hand curiously. JARVIS had set up the machinery to have a warm bottle mixed with the nutrient rich formula he'd found to be made and delivered at his command, and within a few seconds, a baby bottle with a large teat slid neatly into JARVIS' hand. 

JARVIS brought the bottle to Tony's mouth, who seemed just as shocked by the bottle as he had been with everything else tonight, making JARVIS want to chuckle. "Open up, little one," he said as he wiggled the teat against Tony's lips. "You need to eat, and then its off to bed for you."

Slowly, Tony opened his lips, allowing JARVIS to place the bottle inside his mouth, and after a bit more encouragement, he began to suck down the formula. 

JARVIS rocked Sir slowly as he fed, playing music softly from the rooms' speakers. Tony was drifting off to sleep, and JARVIS had to keep nudging him awake so that he'd keep drinking. He hated to wake him up when he was so sleepy, but JARVIS knew Tony was in desperate need of food, more so than sleep, so he kept Sir up until the bottle was finished. 

Tony was barely conscious when JARVIS set the bottle down, and stood to put him in the crib. He tucked Tony carefully into the blankets, noting with satisfaction when Sir sighed in apparent contentment into the soft bedding. He gently stroked the side of Tony's head as he pressed a pacifier, this time not a gag, into his mouth, which he sleepily accepted.

JARVIS wasn't sure if Sir could hear him or not, but before he raised the crib bars he whispered, "Goodnight my darling Anthony, I love you."

Sir was out like a light, well fed and tucked into bed, and so JARVIS sat the suit in the rocking chair to stand guard over his precious charge all night long. 


	4. Chapter 4

Objectively, Tony knew that he didn’t take good care of himself. Honestly, he knew it was true. What with dealing with SI’s board of directors, politicians, Avengers missions, and SI’s research department, Tony pushed himself until he couldn’t go on any longer. And he knew it was killing him. But...how could he not? There were countless people relying on him. As Iron Man, as _Tony Stark_ , the name and brains behind his company to which millions of people depended on for their livelihoods.

Of course, he had Pepper, the best damn CEO SI could have hoped for, and the rest of the Avengers to assist in saving the world. But Tony was the head of the Research department for SI. He had to keep his company producing new and better technology or SI would lose it’s edge on the competition. No one else could produce the caliber of products he could, just as no one could fix the suit for him, he _was_ Iron Man. Rhodey could always bring War Machine to help in a pinch, but he was needed primarily by the Air Force, and if his suit or Tony’s was damaged, Tony was the only one who could repair and upgrade.

And there was a constant need; for upgrades, repairs, new products, new conflicts, new villains with new powers, new problems that needed new solutions.

Tony couldn’t take a break because the _world_ didn’t take a break. He knew, he ought to be more careful about staying hydrated and getting sleep, but with so many other urgent things that constantly kept his mind spinning, he often let his health needs take a back burner. He would sleep as soon as there wasn’t something else to do…

There was just always something else to do.

Tony knew... _he knew_ , that he’d been neglecting his health to dangerous proportions. But that didn’t make JARVIS’ sudden determination to intervene any easier to swallow.

The first time it had happened, it had been shocking. Tony had never thought JARVIS would use one of his own suits to physically drag him away from the workshop. But he also couldn’t deny that JARVIS had been right to do so. He’d been nearly hospitalized in the past due to his own neglect, and after a night’s sleep with a real meal in his stomach, Tony woke up the next morning and suddenly felt how close he’d come to that level on malnourished. So he couldn’t be angry at JARVIS for disobeying commands, even if he’d wanted to. Because the AI had been right, and had only done what was in Tony’s best interest.

So Tony did nothing beyond reviewing JARVIS’ code. He could have installed measures to make sure JARVIS never forced him out of his workshop again, but he didn’t. That felt too much like a punishment...and the idea of punishing his creation, his assistant, his best friend, just made Tony feel sick.

So Tony did nothing the first time, nor the second. And then…

_Then…_

The nursery had been so unexpected. The first time JARVIS took him to the floor he’d repurposed, plugged his mouth with a pacifier, and dressed him in a diaper and sleeper, Tony had been...overwhelmed.

Mortified, was the most easily identifiable emotion. Here he was, a man in his forties, being diapered, bottle-fed, and put down to sleep in a crib. JARVIS calling him ‘Anthony,’ (when he’d only ever been called ‘Sir’ before) with such a babying tone, calling him a ‘good boy…’

Tony’s face went red even thinking about it.

But there was more...more than the embarrassment that paralyzed him as he felt the diaper being drawn up between his legs. And the more times JARVIS took Tony to the nursery, the less Tony was able to ignore his feelings, as much as he wanted to.

Because he didn’t _hate_ it. Not when the end result was feeling well rested and full the next morning. Tony would wake up in the crib, sometimes being woken by JARVIS if he had somewhere to be, and JARVIS would lift him out of the crib, remove the baby clothes, diaper, and pacifier gag, and help him get dressed in one of his suits before letting him into the elevator with a tumbler of perfectly brewed coffee to go and some kind of easy to carry breakfast.

Tony would get into the elevator, to go to a meeting with the UN, or with the board at SI, or wherever else he needed to be, and JARVIS would act as if nothing had ever happened.

It was slightly disorienting whenever it happened, and it had happened semi frequently since that first time, and Tony didn’t know what to make of it. So he ignored it. After all, if JARVIS didn’t say anything, he was the only one besides himself to know about what happened on his second floor. JARVIS never brought it up outside of those nights, so it was easy to pretend that it wasn’t happening at all…

Until it wasn’t.

Tony could admit, JARVIS never took over unless Tony actually needed it. But there was a sudden influx of villains, Loki, aliens, dinosaurs, doom bots, every few days it felt like another crises for the Avengers arose, and Tony had been running ragged for weeks to keep his armor repaired, only for it to become damaged a short while later. And because Tony had been forced to spend so much time repairing the armor, he’d let himself fall being on the newest products he was working on for SI’s tech department.

Pepper was getting antsy about it, Tony knew. Hammer Tech was attempting to release a stolen SI design on the market, and Tony _had_ to announce a new product that would make the stolen model obsolete before Hammar released it. They were supposed to make an announcement in the next week, but Tony still wasn’t close to finishing the prototype, much less getting it ready for a press release.

The problem was, since the Avengers missions came first, and the repairs to the armor came second, Tony hadn’t been able to work on the SI project. Because _JARVIS wouldn’t let him_.

Ever since the number of missions had risen, so had the number of times JARVIS forced him out of the workshop and to the nursery.

Every time Tony would finish repairing the armor, just after he’d finished with the SHIELD debriefings or the conference call with the UN, and just as he’d be pulling up the SI project, JARVIS would shut everything down, and cart him off to be diapered and put to sleep, no matter how much Tony protested.

It was getting ridiculous, and Tony was stressing out. He couldn’t put off the design any longer. But of course, as soon as Tony had cleared his schedule of everything else so that he could just focus on the project, a _giant octopus_ of all things attacked Manhattan.

For such a stupid thing to be fighting, Tony had taken a few rough hits during the attack. JARVIS had reported bruised ribs and a possible concussion to him as Tony wrenched himself free from the wreckage of the building he’d smashed through, and when the battle was _finally_ over, Tony realized that if he returned to the tower with everyone else, he’d _never_ be able to get the SI project done.

JARVIS was itching to take him to the nursery, Tony could tell by the way JARVIS urged him to hurry back to the tower. And…he couldn’t deny it, a bath, good meal, and a good nights sleep would probably do him wonders. But Tony _couldn’t_ let Pepper down any longer.

So, in a moment of genius or possible insanity, Tony ditched his own armor, sending it back to the tower without him, and hailed a taxi, leaving behind his connections to JARVIS.

* * *

It had been 71 hours since Tony had been back to the tower.

No one else was in the little office, which was exactly why Tony was there. The lab was largely unused, seeing as Tony had all his preferred tools in his own workshop at the tower, and JARVIS wasn’t connected to the systems at all. It made Tony’s work slower, as he had to do a lot of things himself that he normally would have let JARVIS handle, but it was the only way to keep JARVIS from forcing him into the nursery.

As he worked, Tony had a feeling of dread in his stomach. He knew JARVIS wouldn’t be happy with him when he eventually returned to the tower. He hated the thought of making his AI mad at him, but he didn’t feel like he had a choice. Tony attempted to take care of himself, as if that would make it better. He kept a water bottle filled at his side at all times, and made sure to eat power bars, if nothing else. He even allowed himself brief snippits of sleep as he waited for things to configure or simulations to run. It wasn’t nearly enough, Tony’s throbbing head and ribs were sure to let him know, but it was _something_. Hopefully JARVIS wouldn’t be too angry with him…

Tony was roused from his thoughts as the computers beeped at him, signaling the completion of the final simulations. The protype was finished and fully tested.

He was _finished_.

Sighing, Tony reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his phone. He’d turned it off before he’d even left the battle sight in the taxi, to prevent JARVIS or anyone else tracking him. He turned the phone on, and feeling no small amount of dread, immediately saw that he had several missed calls. At least 3 from Pepper, 5 from Rhodey, even one from Steve, and _23_ from the tower. JARVIS.

For a moment, Tony allowed himself to realize just how much trouble he was probably in. He was debating who’s call he should return first, if he should at _all_ , when the phone starting ringing, and Pepper’s name lit up his phone.

Tony _really_ didn’t want to answer, but knowing he’d only make it worse for himself if he didn’t, he answered.

“Pep,” he started to say, but Pepper was off before he could even get a word in.

“Tony! Where the hell have you _been_? Do you have any idea how worried everyone’s been! JARVIS has been frantically searching for you _everywhere!”_

Tony grimaced. “I…I know Pep, I’m sorry. I just...I had to get this project finished to fix that whole Hammer mess, and I wasn’t getting any work done at the tower. I promise I’m okay, I just went to one of our branch’s labs to work.”

“I know,” Pepper said shortly. “JARVIS tracked the signal from your phone the moment you turned it on. He let us know, and he said he’d be sending a suit after you.” Tony felt his heart sink. Oh god…JARVIS was really coming after him. But Pepper wasn’t finished, as she let out an angry huff on the phone. “Tony, why would you do this? You just vanished after Manhattan, after JARVIS had already reported that you had _serious_ _injuries,_ and you purposefully put yourself off grid. Why would you _do_ that?!”

“Pepper-pot, I’m _sorry_ ,” Tony clutched the phone tightly in his fingers. “I…I didn’t mean to worry anyone. I just…I _had_ to finish this prototype. I-I couldn’t let you down.”

For a moment the other end of the line was silent, and then he could hear Pepper sigh. “Oh Tony…”

He opened his mouth to say something, when the door to the lab was opened, and the dark workshop was filled with the light from the Iron Man suit.

Tony’s eyes widened as the suit walked over to him, and pulled the phone from his suddenly lax fingers.

“Miss Potts,” JARVIS said into the phone, “I have Sir. I will ensure he is taken care of from here. Of course I will keep you updated on his condition.”

JARVIS ended the call, and Tony was left standing, slightly swaying on his feet as he looked up at his suit, feeling suddenly small.

The faceplate of the suit was immovable as always, but somehow Tony could feel the disapproval in it’s gaze. “I am _very_ disappointed in you,” JARVIS’ voice came through the suit, and Tony could feel the words thumping against his stomach sickeningly. “You are about to collapse. Do you have _any_ idea how worried I have been?”

Guilt was causing Tony to hunch in on himself, and he opened his mouth to attempt to...what? Apologize? Explain? It didn’t matter, because JARVIS didn’t allow him the chance to speak.

Instead, the suit opened up, and JARVIS’ voice commanded, “Get inside. I will take you back to the tower and deal with you there.”

Tony didn’t even think about arguing. He stepped forward into the suit, allowing JARVIS to close it up around him, and felt as JARVIS began to pilot the suit out of the building, and started to fly him back to the tower. JARVIS didn’t speak for the entire flight back, and Tony inexplicably found himself holding back tears.


	5. Chapter 5

The flight back to the tower hadn’t been that long, but to Tony, it’d felt like an eternity. JARVIS took him strait into the elevator, and to his second floor where the nursery was, only letting Tony out of the suit once they were in the elevator alone. JARVIS had scooped Tony up bridal style, and cradled him close to the armor’s chest. He wasted no time carrying Tony back to the nursery and into the bathroom adjoining, stripping him of all his clothing, and setting Tony down into a plastic seat within a tub that perfectly resembled a baby bath.

For a brief moment, Tony panicked at the idea of the tub being filled with water, but Tony quickly realized that he should have more faith in JARVIS, who knew him better than anyone. JARVIS hushed Tony’s panic, while he kept him from getting up, and using a bit of warm water and a soft cloth, began to give Tony a sponge bath. JARVIS only spoke to give Tony instructions, or to tell him when he’d be bringing the wet cloth closer to his face and hair. Tony just obeyed, lifting his arms, his legs, tilting his head back so JARVIS could quickly wash his hair. All the while, Tony’s face was burning red at the treatment. He’d known to expect it, even before he went off the grid, but being treated like a child always flustered him terribly. But with how angry JARVIS clearly was with him, and the guilt he was still feeling piercing his gut, Tony didn’t dare complain or resist JARVIS, and let him clean him up everywhere, even the most embarrassing places.

Once JARVIS deemed him clean, Tony was lifted from the bath and set onto the changing table. He was briefly patted dry with a clean, warm towel, and then JARVIS was pressing a pacifier to his lips.

“Do _not_ take this out,” JARVIS said firmly as the pacifier settled between Tony’s teeth. It wasn’t the gag that JARVIS had used previously, but even without the leather straps holding the pacifier in place, Tony knew he wouldn’t spit it out, not after JARVIS’ orders.

Tony tried not to think about the picture he made as JARVIS started the process of diapering and dressing him. A man who was well into his forties, for all appearances sucking on a pacifier, and about to be diapered like an infant. He felt red all over as JARVIS parted his legs to shake baby powder between them, and as he taped the diaper tightly shut. JARVIS sat Tony up, but instead of dressing him in a onesie this time, he slid a soft t-shirt over Tony’s head, leaving the diaper on full display.

Tony was carried from the bathroom back into the nursery on JARVIS’ hip, nervously tugging the t-shirt down as if he could make it cover up the diaper more, and was soon settled in the suit’s lap, surrounded with blankets and pillows to make the armor more comfortable. JARVIS then removed the pacifier from Tony’s mouth and replaced it with the nipple of a bottle.

As Tony started to drink, he couldn’t make himself look at the suit’s face plate, ducking his head as if to hide it, even knowing that JARVIS could see him through the cameras in the room. As the warm formula entered his belly, Tony was suddenly more away of the aching hunger that he hadn’t even realized had been nawing at him for some days. With the feeling of hunger came the other aches and pains Tony had been ignoring, and Tony was suddenly very glad that JARVIS was holding him in a way that even supported his head, because all of a sudden he couldn’t ignore the exhaustion he was feeling.

“What you did was _completely_ irresponsible, Anthony,” JARVIS spoke finally. “Despite what you seem believe, your health is not something you can sacrifice. Do you have any idea how frightened I was when you disappeared so suddenly?”

Tony shrank in on himself a little, feeling tears burning behind his eyes again.

“You were _injured_ , and already in an unhealthy state, and without warning you cut yourself off from me completely, and left yourself open to _who knows_ what sort of danger.”

The bottle was empty now, and JARVIS pulled it away from Tony’s mouth, only to take his chin gently in his fingers, lifting up Tony’s head so he had to look the suit in the face.

“I know you were worried about the project for Stark Industries. I would have _helped_ _you_ finish it on time, while making sure you were taken care of. But instead, you put yourself in danger, and left those of us who _love you_ to worry ourselves sick.”

Tony swallowed thickly, as a few traitorous tears slipped past his eyes. “‘m sorry, J…really, I…” but Tony couldn’t continue. Just the effort of speaking pushed Tony over the edge, and suddenly he was crying into JARVIS’ shoulder, silent sobs shaking him. Everything suddenly felt like too much. He loved JARVIS, he’d never meant to hurt him, and he was so _exhausted_ …

JARVIS held Tony tight and rocked him gently, being considerate of the bruised ribs on Tony’s left side. He soothed Tony tenderly, whispering reassurances to him as he let the genius cry himself out.

Soon, Tony was nearly passed out, and JARVIS carefully stood to take him over to the crib. JARVIS laid Tony down oh-so carefully, and replaced the pacifier in his mouth as he tucked the blankets around him.

“I love you, my darling Anthony,” Tony could hear JARVIS say softly, just before he fell asleep. “And there is nothing in this world that I wouldn’t do to keep you safe.”

* * *

 

Tony hadn’t been so exhausted and undernourished since the Mandarin. He always forgot about an unfortunate side effect of letting himself get so run down, and that was the nightmares.

Tony had nightmares somewhat frequently, how could he not after everything he’d gone through? But when he was as exhausted as he was now, his nightmares became all consuming.

Tony was falling, the wormhole was closing, everyone he loved was dead in a pile beneath him, and even though he was falling he was surrounded by water, drowning him, suffocating him…

A pair of arms was holding him tight. Tony thrashed and struggled, kicking fruitlessly against whoever was restraining him.

“ _Breathe_ , Anthony, you are in the Avengers tower, you and I are alone in the nursery, you are _safe_.”

JARVIS’ voice permeated through the fog clouding Tony’s head, and the fight started to leave him, as Tony slowly slumped into the suit’s arms. Tony was halfpulled across JARVIS’ lap, his back pressed against the suit, and its’ arms wrapped tightly around him, keeping his hands from throwing punches or scratching himself. Tony’s breathes came in heaving sobs, and Tony could feel the wetness on his cheeks from where he’d started crying.

But that wasn’t the only wetness he felt.

Despite still coming down from the panic his nightmare had caused, Tony felt shame well up in him as he realized that he’d wet himself in his sleep. It had happened before, when his nightmares were as bad as this one had been. But it still made Tony feel mortified at his lack of control over himself.

“That’s it…deep breaths, Anthony. You are doing so well, my darling boy,” JARVIS voice continued to sooth him, and Tony was finally able to relax against the suit completely, even though he was still bitterly ashamed.

JARVIS rocked Tony in his lap as they sat on the edge of the crib, and Tony startled a little when JARVIS used a soft tissue to softly dab at the tears that were still coming down his face.

“There we are…that’s better.” JARVIS’ arms loosened a bit, no longer restraining Tony against his chest. Instead, one arm sunk under Tony’s legs, pulling him up further onto the suit’s lap. “A quick change, and then you can go back to sleep. How does that sound?”

For a moment, Tony was confused, even as JARVIS stood up with him. Wouldn’t he need to change the sheets? The last time this happened, Tony hadn’t wanted to deal with it, and had slept on the ratty old couch in his workshop for a few nights until he finally got the courage to call a cleaning service to deal with the urine on his bed.

It wasn’t until JARVIS laid Tony out on the changing table that Tony remembered; he was wearing a _diaper_.

With a quick movement, Tony felt cold air on his damp privates as JARVIS untapped the diaper, and for the first time, Tony realized that he’d been put into _real diapers._ Not just novelties to make him feel childish. These thick, baby patterned diapers were functional, and they’d worked just as they were supposed to. Stopping Tony from making a mess in the middle of the night.

Immediately Tony could feet the heat in his face, as JARVIS started to clean him up with wet wipes. The baby wipes were warm, to Tony’s surprise, and they _smelled_ babyish, not to mention the talcum powder that JARVIS started using a moment later. Tony felt a funny fluttering feeling in his stomach as JARVIS took care of him, and unable to take the mortifying mix of emotions, Tony covered his face with his hands, though he didn’t struggle when JARVIS lifted him up to remove the soiled diaper, and replaced it with a fresh one.

Once he was taped back up, JARVIS cradled him in his arms once again, gauntlet rubbing soothing circles into Tony’s back as he was carried back over to the crib.

“There we are, sleep now Anthony. I’m right here for you, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Tony hardly noticed as he was given back the pacifier and tucked back into the blankets. He was still feeling overwhelmed and embarrassed, but he was still so _tired_ , and the soft bedding was pulling him down into sleep once again.

Tony unconsciously sucked the pacifier a few times, blinking in vain to stay awake, but he fell back asleep to the feeling of JARVIS petting his hair lovingly.

* * *

 

When Tony woke again, it was on his own. No nightmares, no texts or phone calls from Pepper, no wakeup call to start the day from JARVIS. Tony shifted slowly, his face rubbing against the soft pillow as he slowly blinked his eyes open. Slowly, and keeping one hand tight on the blanket to keep it around his shoulders, Tony sat up and peered through the bars of the crib. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony spotted the pacifier on the ground just past the bars. He must have kicked it out of the crib in the middle of the night.

Tony couldn’t see JARVIS in the suit anywhere, leaving Tony feeling a bit unsure. JARVIS had never _not_ been there when he’d woken up in the nursery. He always was there to let Tony out of the crib so he could start his day. It felt a bit odd, but Tony supposed he ought to just let himself out.

But for some reason, as Tony scooted forwards on the mattress and started to search for the mechanisms to lower the crib bars, Tony had the feeling like he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

It was a stupid, juvenile feeling, one he’d frequently had as a child, especially when Howard had been in one of his moods. Tony tried to shake it off and let himself out of the crib, only to be stopped by the sound of JARVIS’ voice.

“No no. Little ones do _not_ try to open the crib by themselves,” JARVIS scolded gently as the suit walked into the nursery.

Tony’s hands shot down to his side at the admonishment before he’d even thought about it, and he looked up at JARVIS as he opened the crib and lifted Tony out. JARVIS started to carry him out of the nursery and towards the kitchen, and that was when Tony realized that something was wrong.

JARVIS normally had his clothes waiting for him in the nursery. The only time Tony would go into the kitchen in the morning would be to grab coffee on the way out. But Tony was still wearing only a t-shirt and diaper, and the uncertainty of these events made Tony cling tightly to the suit.

With his head facing backwards over JARVIS’ shoulder, Tony didn’t see the highchair until he’d been sat down in it, and buckled in. JARVIS turned and started bringing over food from the counter he’d apparently already prepared, seemingly oblivious to the wide eyed look Tony was giving him.

“Uh…J?” Tony felt kind of ridiculous. “Why am I…I mean, don’t I have somewhere to be this morning? I don’t think I really have time for…breakfast…”

JARVIS replied by setting down a plastic plate filled with breakfast foods, and a baby bottle filled with apple juice on the tray. “Breakfast is an important part of the day, Anthony, and we’ll not be skipping it.”

Tony stared at the food, the bottle in particular, and looked back up at JARVIS, his eyes wide. Tony swore he heard the AI sigh.

“No, Anthony,” JARVIS said, as the suit sat down in front of him. “You do not have anywhere to be. Not for the rest of today, nor the day after that, nor the day after _that_. I have cleared your schedule with Miss Potts. Colonel Rhodes has come to New York with the War Machine armor in case of a situation in which the suit is needed, and I have taken over the basic repairs and matienence of your suit. You are still healing from a concussion and your ribs are still damaged, seeing as you didn’t allow yourself time to properly heal before going off on a working binge. _Therefore_ ,” JARVIS paused for a moment as the suit stood up a bit, and pulled a bit of brightly colored cloth from seemingly nowhere, only to velcro it behind Tony’s neck. A _bib_. “You are going to stay here in the nursery with me for a few days, until I deem that you are sufficiently recovered and are once again in good health; _and_ until I’m sure that you’ve learned your lesson.”

Tony was gaping at JARVIS, feeling shocked to his core. He wasn’t sure how to respond.

“As this is a _punishment_ for your reckless behavior,” JARVIS continued on as he began to cut into the eggs in front of Tony with a plastic fork. “You will _not_ be leaving, short of a world-ending disaster, and you will _not_ be allowed to work. You _will_ , however, listen to what I say, and focus on recovery. You’ll have to earn back all your adult privileges, and a do mean _all_ of them,” JARVIS said pointedly, and with a cold sinking feeling, the diaper between Tony’s legs suddenly felt much more prominent. “And when I’m satisfied that you will _never_ pull a stunt like this again, then you’ll be allowed back into your workshop.”

Tony’s head was spinning as his mind raced through the implications of everything JARVIS had said, what this would mean for him for the coming few days. But JARVIS was still moving forwards, and with a careful scoop, held up a forkful of eggs to Tony’s mouth.

“Now, open wide, my baby boy.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony didn’t have many pleasant memories from his childhood. He couldn’t remember a time when his parents had fed him by hand, or carried him or held him. Howard had always been distant, as far back as Tony could remember, and the times that he _wasn’t_ distant, well. It wasn’t exactly tender loving touches from Howard. Maria had loved him, Tony knew it was true. She had been beauty and grace, soft endearments whispered in Italian, and feather light touches. But Maria was distant as well, in a different way from Howard. It was if she was afraid, or perhaps she just didn’t know what to do with a child with a brain like his.

More often than not, Tony had been left to his own devices. He’d learned how to be self sufficient at an early age, with only the secret help of Edwin Jarvis and his wife Anna to provide him with any real comfort or guidance.

That was part of the reason Tony was having such a hard time adjusting to this. He wasn’t used to being fussed over quite so thoroughly, and it was constant.

True to his word, JARVIS had stripped Tony of _all_ his adult privileges, things that Tony never really even thought of.

Tony didn’t feed himself. JARVIS fed him every spoonful of his breakfast, holding the plastic silverware out of Tony’s reach when he tried to take the fork to feed himself. Tony was told to “open wide” as he was given his food, and if any of it didn’t make it into his mouth, JARVIS would chase the spill with the spoon, scooping it quickly back into his mouth. It was an odd experience, and it was repeated at lunch time as well. Tony had dared to ask JARVIS if he could have the spoon instead of JARVIS feeding him, but he just shook his head, saying, “I’ll do it for you, my darling. Just open up for the quinjet…there’s a good boy!”

Tony didn’t walk anywhere either. JARVIS carried him whenever he was moved, whether it be into the kitchen or the nursery, to the playpen with its mesh walls, or the soft couches in front of the entertainment area. The carrying got a bit more annoying than the feeding thing. Though Tony had to admit, it was easier to keep from aggravating his ribs when JARVIS carried him so carefully.

Nap times were being enforced, _twice a day._ Once in the late morning before lunch, and again in the midafternoon. Bedtime was strict as well, JARVIS was precise with the bedtime routine he’d established so that Tony was in the crib at exactly 9 o’clock, and never any later. JARVIS washed Tony, fed him, dressed him, moved him, all Tony had to do was let JARVIS maneuver him, and follow whatever small instructions JARVIS gave him.

But definitely the hardest thing to get used to was the _diapers_ , or rather, the lack of anything _but_ the diapers. Tony quickly realized that the bottles he’d periodically receive throughout the day had some sort of diuretic in them, because going to the bathroom was suddenly much more urgent and frequent than Tony was used to. And JARVIS had made it very clear since day one; little boys used their diapers, _not_ the toilet.

Tony hadn’t been truly shocked by that, he’d expected it after JARVIS’ little speech that first morning. But it still wasn’t easy to get used to. Even now, three days into the baby treatment, the feeling of a wet diaper came with a wave of mortification that Tony just couldn’t shake.

Right now, he was sitting in the playpen, waiting on the lunch JARVIS was making. He’d just finished up his morning nap, and JARVIS had placed him in the small area with stuffed animals, crayons, and blocks to occupy his time while he waited. Tony had woken up with an urgent need to pee, but knowing at this point that begging JARVIS to let him use the bathroom was pointless, so he just allowed himself to be set into the playpen, and didn’t fuss as JARVIS went into the kitchen a few feet away. Tony had held on for as long as he could, but eventually his body betrayed him, and now Tony was sitting in a wet diaper, trying to ignore the warmth of it between his legs as he colored on some pieces of paper.

Tony wasn’t allowed to work, JARVIS would put him quickly into time-out if he was caught trying. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to invent. Tony had been designing robots and different mechanics for as long as he could remember, and though he’d gotten used to using holograms in recent years, those early designs had been made like this, on blank pieces of paper using whatever drawing utensil he could get his hands on, be it a marker or a crayon.

Tony had to admit, it was fun drawing out ideas like this, and it was so easy to get lost in the wonder of creating new things. Tony hadn’t had time to just invent for the sake of inventing in _decades_. When he’d taken over SI, any time he was in a lab he was expected to produce new upgrades for the United States armed forces. After Afghanistan, designing the mark 2 had been more of a coping mechanism than anything, after all Iron Man had a _purpose_ , and that was to protect. It had never been a toy for Tony’s amusement, despite how he sometimes performed in front of others. And with the shutdown of SI’s weapons manufacturing, Tony had needed to go into overtime creating new products to replace the income lost by his decision, so his company and all whom he employed wouldn’t suffer from this sudden and major change. Then came the Avengers, who needed better weapons to stay safe on the field, and upgrades to the Iron Man armor, and the War Machine armor, and the BARF system so that Tony and all the others who were struggling with their traumas could hope to deal with them someday.

But now, Tony had time to invent frivolous things, things that weren’t really practical or worth actually building, but that were _fun_. A coffee machine that would brew the perfect cup to be ready right when the person woke up, based on their REM cycles. A toaster with an artificial intelligence, who could communicate by burning words onto toast. A robot dog like the one in classic Doctor Who, that would gather people’s shoes and put them away.

Tony had really enjoyed designing the dog, and he found himself getting lost in the different external designs he could give the dog, redrawing it over and over so he could compare the different ideas. One with a short tail that doubled as a wifi router, one with long floppy ears that would sway when it moved. Pink dogs, green dogs, dogs with spiked collars and bows in their ears.

“What a lovely picture,” JARVIS’ voice brought Tony back to the present, and he looked up to see the suit kneeling over him. “Is this a doggy?”

Tony nodded, feeling shy. “I-It’s a robot. It…gets people’s shoes for them so they don’t leave them lying around.”

“What a clever idea,” JARVIS said, and Tony couldn’t help but feel a small burst of pride deep within himself and the genuine tone of JARVIS’ voice. “It would certainly keep things more organized, wouldn’t it?”

Tony nodded, feeling the tiniest smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“Well then, lunch is nearly ready. So what say you, my little genius? How about we return to the drawing board after a good meal?” Tony nodded his head in agreement, though it didn’t really matter, as JARVIS was already lifting him up out of the playpen to settle him on the suit’s hip.

It wasn’t until one gauntlet cupped his bottom, making the material squish, that Tony even remembered that he’d used his diaper. Immediately, Tony was embarrassed once again, but JARVIS wasn’t phased.

“Looks like we need a quick change before we eat though, hm?” he hummed at Tony as he carried him to the changing table in the nursery. JARVIS was quick and efficient as he changed Tony’s diaper, just as he was every time, and he continually praised Tony for being such a good boy as he finished up, and taped the new diaper around his hips.

Tony sighed willing his blush away as he tried to ignore the funny flip his stomach gave when JARVIS praised him, calling him a good boy.

* * *

 

After lunch, JARVIS took Tony over to the entertainment area to feed him his bottle, snuggling the genius up against his lap as he put on Wall-E for Tony’s enjoyment. Tony drank the bottle sluggishly, and he had to be reminded to keep drinking a few times as his attention was focused on the movie. When the bottle was empty, Tony didn’t even notice as JARVIS replaced the nipple of the bottle with one of his pacifiers, and continued his slow, rhythmic sucking.

Once the movie ended, JARVIS cut the tv off, and brushed the gauntlet’s fingers through Tony’s hair. “I think its time you and I had another little chat,” JARVIS said, looking down at Tony.

Tony stared up at JARVIS with wide eyes as he plucked the pacifier from Tony’s mouth, a bit surprised that he’d apparently been using it all this time.

“Anthony…” JARVIS said slowly. “Do you understand why running off like you did was wrong?”

Tony swallowed, unconsciously curling in on himself a bit more, but he gave a tentative nod. “I…I do. I worried you, and Pep. And probably Rhodey, and maybe even Cap…”

“Yes, we were _all_ very worried about you,” JARVIS interjected gently, before Tony could get off into a ramble. “But that’s not the only reason.”

Tony winced slightly. “I know,” he admitted softly. “I wasn’t in good shape, I hadn’t had enough sleep or food.”

“You also deliberately ignored the damages you took in the suit, which you were _completely_ aware of as _I_ was the one to inform you of them.”

Tony bit his lip in shame, despite the fact that JARVIS’ voice wasn’t angry. He still felt like the AI was angry and displeased with him.

“Anthony, I _know_ that you didn’t purposefully try to put yourself in danger,” JARVIS said slowly, and his voice was still soft and gentle. “You have a large and compassionate heart, and I am truly proud of the sense of responsibility and dedication you have towards helping others. But you give so much that it _hurts you_ , and that…I cannot accept. You created me to help you, and I will do everything in my power to help you. But Anthony, you must _let me_.”

Tony blinked up at the faceplate of the suit. He felt flushed by JARVIS’ praises, unsure if he was deserving of them. But mostly, he felt overwhelmed by the amount of devotion in JARVIS’ voice.

“We both know that you are not good at taking care of yourself. That’s why I created this nursery, so I could take care of you when you need it. I know you were worried about the project that Hammer stole, and that you felt pressured to produce the new product by the deadline. I care about Stark Industries as you do. I would have helped you finish the project on time here, no matter what it took, but I would have made sure that _you_ were also taken care of in the process. Do you believe me?”

“I do,” Tony said, unable to help the small tremor in his voice. “I get it now. You would have helped me, you never let me down, J. I…I should have trusted you.”

Tony could feel himself embarrassingly close to tears, but JARVIS seemed to realize it as well. He held Tony tighter in in harms, hugging him close and secure. “It’s alright, my darling. You are used to holding the weight of the world on your shoulders alone. I know it isn’t easy, but you are not alone. I am here, and I will always help you, because _I_ _love you Anthony_.”

Hearing that, Tony did start to cry. He couldn’t help it, not when his JARVIS was being so sincere. Tony clung to the suit, not caring about the hard metal in the slightest. It was just so extraordinary to be held and loved so fiercely.

JARVIS held Tony, rocking him and soothing him with loving strokes and soft words. When Tony cried himself out, JARVIS wiped away his tears with a tissue and let Tony blow his nose.

“One more day in the nursery,” JARVIS said as he tucked the blankets tighter around Tony in his lap. “Then you can go back to your rooms and your workshop. But until your bruised ribs are fully healed, we’re going to spend nights in the nursery, and if I think you’ve become overextended, we’ll come straight here.”

Tony nodded, not feeling the need to speak. He trusted J. Whatever he said, was what was best.

“It’s not yet time for dinner, would you like to watch another movie?” JARVIS asked.

Tony bit his lip slightly as he considered it. “The Little Prince?” Tony suggested shyly, and JARVIS nodded, placing the pacifier back into Tony's mouth to stop him from chewing on his bottom lip.

“Excellent choice, my darling.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story! But the beginning of the Nanny!JARVIS verse :) I've got plans that will include some of the other Avengers, so make sure to look out for more stories coming soon!

“Iron Man! Tell me what you’re looking at!”

High above the New York streets where the other Avengers were battling doom bots, Tony focused in on the buildings they’d just finished evacuating. “I’m seeing no thermal signs of body signatures, Cap,” Tony answered circling around the building. “But…we’ve got another problem. Looks like explosives in the basement level, dangerously near the foundation. JARVIS’ scans are indicating they’re on a timer. If they go off, the building is going down.”

There was a grunt on the other end of the coms, as Steve finished off another bot. “We’ve almost got the streets clear over here. Will the building’s collapse affect beyond the police barriers?”

“No, the blast zone is clear. Still, I can save the building if I can disable the timer, but I’ll have to do it manually,” Tony said, already flying down towards the building.

“Sir, I have to recommend that you don’t,” JARVIS said sharply. “By my calculations, there likely isn’t enough time to get to the bomb and disable it before it detonates. The risk of getting trapped in the explosion or beneath the building is too great.”

“I see the calculations J,” Tony said, already flying into the building while trying to avoid causing as much damage as possible. “There’s still a good chance I can save the building as long as I’m quick about it.”

“If the building’s empty, then its not worth the risk!” Steve’s voice argued. “Iron Man, fall back! That’s an order! The building can be rebuilt, you can’t!”

Tony ignored Steve, blasting his way through the floor and landing in front of the detonator. “I’ve never been good a following orders,” Tony muttered to himself as he knelt down and began to work. “Besides, this looks like child’s play. I could disarm this in my sleep. Probably.”

“Sir, there is less than a minute before detonation, I _insist_ you exit the building immediately,” JARVIS’ voice was obviously unhappy, and a small part of Tony knew that if he didn’t listen to his AI, he’d be in deep trouble. But a larger part of him _knew_ he could disable the bomb and save the people who worked in this building from a lot of forced time off he just moved fast enough.

“Not while there’s still a chance.”

“Stark, don’t make me come in there and pull you out myself!” Natasha threatened.

“You focus on the bots, Charlotte, I’ve got this!”

Tony could practically hear Steve getting ready to start another lecture, but the sound of an explosion many floors above stopped him short. A second explosion quickly followed the first, and Tony realized, the explosives would travel down the building, ending right where he was, setting off the larger explosion.

There was a chorus of different worried voices, jumbling over the coms, but for a brief moment, Tony froze, his heart in his throat, unable to move as the explosions got progressively closer. Then the suit was moving without Tony’s input, it seemed that JARVIS had taken it over, and the suit was flying up and out. Just as Tony could see sunlight again, the final explosion went off, and the force of the blast pushed him hard, sending Tony tumbling across the streets for a moment, before JARVIS regained control of their flight, and carried Tony safely away from the building as it folded in on itself, crashing down to the ground.

“Tony! You absolute moron!” Clint yelled, but the relief in his voice was clear.

“The bots are down,” Steve said. “Tony, you’re lucky you weren’t killed! Next time JARVIS or someone tells you its not worth the risk, why don’t you try listening!”

“Can’t make any promises, Cap,” Tony said, feeling out of breath. “But…I can admit when I’m wrong. Sorry for not listening.” Tony’s heart was still beating frantically, but not because he’d nearly been made into a iron pancake, but because JARVIS was still in control of the suit, and despite the AI’s silence, Tony could feel it in his bones. He was in _deep_ trouble.

Switching off his mic for the coms, Tony spoke to JARVIS alone. “I…I messed up big time, J. I’m really sorry I didn’t listen.”

“While I appreciate the apology,” JARVIS said coolly, “Don’t think you’ve escaped punishment, Anthony.”

Suddenly, Tony started as he felt his jeans and boxers be ripped off him from inside the suit, only to feel what was unmistakably the padding of a diaper fit up between his legs and be taped tightly shut around his waist.

“This will serve as a reminder until after debriefing,” JARVIS said, and Tony gulped.

* * *

The next few hours was simply mortifying. Tony hardly spoke, too focused on trying to keep the blush from his face that tried to rise every time he felt the crinkle of the diaper between his legs. He was lectured by Coulson and Steve both, an experience that wasn’t fun on its own, but that felt downright humiliating when he could feel the thick padding pushing his legs apart. It wasn’t even like anyone knew that Tony was wearing a diaper, but Tony couldn’t shake the fear and shame he felt as he was scolded like a child.

When he was finally allowed to go back to his floors, JARVIS reported to Coulson that Tony had only suffered a minor concussion from the blast, and that he would make sure that Tony got the rest he needed. JARVIS took control of the suit again, and piloted it straight to the nursery.

* * *

 

Tony _hated_ being in time-out.

He had no idea how long he’d been sitting here on this little stool, nose in the corner and a pacifier plugging his mouth shut. But he’d wet his diaper long enough ago that the material had lost all its warmth, and now the diaper was just a soggy reminder of his guilt.

In time-out, Tony had nothing to do. There was no distractions, nothing except time to self reflect, which he knew was JARVIS’ whole reason for using time-out as a punishment. Because when Tony thought about it, he realized how wrong he was to ignore both JARVIS and Steve about the building. Sure, if he’d been able to save it, it would have been better. But even without J’s warning, Tony had immediately seen how risky it would be to try and stop the explosions. Yet…in the moment of battle, Tony had seen the risks, and ignored them, ignored his own safety, which in turn worried his teammates and JARVIS. _God_ …Tony knew he was wrong now! If he could go back and listen to JARVIS the first time, he would! He never meant to make J worry…

Unbeknownst to Tony, he had started to suck faster on the pacifier as tears built up behind his eyes. JARVIS had been closely watching his little genius during his time-out, monitoring his health, but also watching him work through his actions. JARVIS saw the moment that Tony started to tear up, and knew that the time-out had done it’s job.

“Anthony,” JARVIS said, coming up to stand behind Tony. Tony turned around to face the suit without standing from the stool, still holding back his tears, and raised up his arms, silently pleading with sad eyes for JARVIS to pick him up.

JARVIS complied immediately, with a large rush of affection for Tony as he clung tightly to JARVIS, tears finally falling now that he had someone to hold him. JARVIS held Tony tightly as he silently cried, rubbing his back soothingly as he carried Tony to the changing table.

Tony let go of JARVIS with obvious reluctance as he laid Tony down, securing him to the table with the safety straps. JARVIS didn’t use the straps to restrain Tony, or even because he was truly in any danger of falling off the table and getting hurt. But when JARVIS made use of the nursery, he used _every_ feature, so that Tony was being taken care of down to the very last detail.

Making sure his hands were warm, JARVIS peeled back the wet diaper, and began to wipe down the damp skin, taking his time to be gentle and thorough as he cleaned Tony up. JARVIS was sure to use a sensitive lotion on Tony’s bottom, knowing that the skin there was delicate, and wanting to make sure that his little one would be comfortable. A liberal application of baby powder would keep the area dry until Tony used the diaper again, but it would also give him a very distinct and babyish smell, that JARVIS knew would help keep Tony in his little headspace. Expertly disposing of the wet diaper, JARVIS placed a fresh one underneath his little boy, placing a few extra stuffers to add a bit of thickness to the diapers, and brought the material up to tape Tony in snuggly. A quick change of shirts, and a pair of soft booties and mittens for his hands and feet, and JARVIS was satisfied.

He lifted Tony back up into his arms, cradling him close to his chest, and took Tony to the rocking chair where blankets and a warm bottle were waiting.

Tears were still rolling down Tony’s face after the diaper change, and JARVIS dabbed them carefully away with a soft tissue as he hushed Tony and rocked him for a moment, providing the comfort Tony always needed when he was in trouble.

After a few moments, when Tony showed no signs of slowing down his tears, JARVIS started to talk.

“Two days in the nursery,” he said, firmly but careful not to sound angry or disappointed. “We can spend a little time working on the project for Miss Potts, but otherwise you’ve lost your adult privileges for the time being.”

Tony said nothing for a moment, and just nodded into JARVIS’ chest, his breath hitching a little. Finally, with a deep breath, he murmured a very tiny, “M’sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” JARVIS prompted gently, sitting Tony up a little in his lap.

Tony looked down, worrying his bottom lip. “I’m sorry for not listening to you and making you worry.”

JARVIS wanted to sigh. Instead, he gently ran the fingers of the gauntlet through Tony’s hair. “I appreciate the apology,” JARVIS said, “but Anthony, I want you to understand. Your actions today were not only problematic because they caused _me_ to worry.”

Tony nodded. “I know…Steve and the others were upset too.”

“While that’s true, that isn’t what I meant.”

Tony finally looked up, confusion clear on his face, and at the adorable expression, JARVIS started to rub circles into Tony’s back.

“Anthony, I swear that one day I will teach you how to value your own life.”

Tony blinked in surprise, a clear denial on the tip on his tongue, but JARVIS put a stop to that by pushing Tony’s pacifier into his open mouth.

“Its time for you to listen,” JARVIS said sternly. “I know you don’t see yourself this way, but you are a truly selfless person. Time and time again, you sacrifice for the good of your friends, your teammates, your company, and for the world as a whole. You even sacrifice your health and wellbeing. That is the entire reason I built this nursery to begin with; to take care of you when you don't.”

Tony’s cheeks were red, but he didn’t try to spit out the pacifier to argue. Instead he sucked on it slowly, and JARVIS could see the disbelief in his eyes.

“You made a wrong choice today. You put yourself into danger, and it was unacceptable. I know you, Anthony Edward Stark. I know that in the moment, that you felt like it was your duty to prevent as much damage as you possibly could, and never _once_ did it cross your mind to think of your _own safety_. My darling, I want you to _protect yourself_ , but not just because you don’t want me or anyone else to _worry_ ,” JARVIS paused for a moment, holding Tony a bit tighter. “I want you to protect yourself because _your life is important_.”

By the look on Tony’s face, he didn’t understand what JARVIS was trying to say. Again, the AI felt a strong urge to sigh. He pulled Tony close to hug him, swinging around his legs so that he could cradle him close like a baby, and JARVIS began to reach for the bottle.

“I know you don’t believe me yet,” JARVIS said as he plucked the pacifier out from Tony’s mouth, offering the nipple of the bottle to replace it. “But your life is _valuable_. And you are worth so much…certainly much more than a bit of property damage.”

Tony was drinking dutifully, his cheeks still pink from embarrassment and he had looked away from JARVIS once again. But JARVIS didn’t mind. He knew that too many people in Tony’s life had led him to think less of himself; that from an early age he’d begun these beliefs that he was less important than other things. It would take time to teach his creator to value his own life more, but JARVIS was patient. He would do whatever was necessary for as long as necessary if it would help his darling angel.

And besides, JARVIS never minded having a reason to put Sir to sleep in the nursery. When he was wrapped in blankets, his eyes blinking heavily as he vainly tried to fend off sleep, curled up in the safety of his arms, whatever sort of heart that JARVIS had felt absolutely full. There was no doubt about it, JARVIS loved his sweet baby Anthony. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr! 
> 
> dawne-d-diely.tumblr.com


End file.
